50 Things A Guy Should Never Say
by readingfreak101
Summary: 50 oneshots all containing quotes that a guy should never EVER say to a girl, particularly one he likes. Good tips for guys and good laughs for girls. :  Rated T for safety.


**Hey guys, so I was going through my computer and I found a bunch of old stories that I never really finished but I saw this idea and thought it was still pretty cool and thought it could help some guys out there, or maybe just give some girls a laugh. Anyways, it's going to be a 50 chapter series of oneshots all about things that guys should never say to a girl. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try to stick with this one. Also I had a story that I was so excited for and it was about seventy pages long and not even half way done but somehow I lost the whole file except for like three pages which I had emailed to a friend, it was really good so I'm going to try and write it again but after losing the whole story my mood is a bit down right now, lol.**

**Hope you like this though! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Quote: You Know What Your Problem Is…**

I was sitting on my bed looking in the mirror at myself, I had just finished getting ready for my date with my boyfriend of seven months, Troy. We had been friends for a while and then we became more. Tonight was special because things had been a little tense lately and he said he was taking me out to make up for everything.

"Gabi, Troy's car just pulled up outside. You ready," my best friend Taylor asked. I looked at her and smiled. She took that as a yes and went downstairs to open the door.

I took one more look at myself in the mirror and started down the hall towards the stairs. "Hey Troy," I said at the top of the stairs. He looked up at smiled at me which in turn made my smile grow.

"You look great Brie," He said taking my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun you guys," Taylor called as we walked down the stairway.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said opening the door for me. I let out a little laugh and shook my head.

"Okay then," I said happily. The rest of the ride was spent talking about everything that had been going on for the past week. We pulled up and I looked at the restaurant, it was the place of our first date, a little diner that wasn't very popular but had amazing food.

"Surprised?"

"Totally," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"I haven't seen you two in forever!" Lucy, the woman who owned the diner came over to us and embraced us into a big hug. "Special occasion?"

"not really, I just wanted to take my girl out somewhere special tonight," Troy said.

"Well that's just great. Here best seat in the house," she said leading us to a booth in the corner. "And your drinks?"

"I'll have a water," I said. "And Troy's going to have a coke." She looked over to him and watched as he nodded.

"I'm going to go and wash my hands," Troy said getting up. "I'll be back in a couple." I nodded and looked out the window. The parking lot was small but it was pretty, flowers everywhere you could practically smell them inside.

"I'm so glad that you two are working out," Lucy said as she brought over our drinks. I took a sip and decided to go to the bathroom myself and figured that Troy would figure it out for himself. I headed for the small hallway that lead to both bathrooms and there I saw Troy leaning against the wall flirting with some blonde. Suddenly I didn't have to go anymore.

I walked back to the booth and waited another five minutes before he came back. We ordered our food and made small talk for a while before I decided to bring up the girl. "So who was the blonde?" I asked.

His head snapped up so fast that I swear he got whip lash. "Who?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"oh you know, the blonde that you were flirting with by the bathrooms?"

"She was no one, don't worry about it," He said taking a bite of his burger. I kept on staring him down until he stopped chewing. "Really Gabi don't worry about it."

"You called me Gabi," I said. He had been calling me Brie since before we had even started dating.

"Brie, you know what your problem is?" I dropped my burger and looked at him.

"No Troy, what is my problem?" It seemed like her knew that he made a mistake, a big one.

"Uhhh, Brie, it's nothing."

"No I want to hear, tell me what is my problem? Maybe I can fix it if you tell me," I said placing my elbows on the table and resting my head on them. He was struggling and we both knew it.

"Brie, really it's nothing."

"Well then you should be able to tell me," I said.

"Brie…"

"So what's it gonna be Troy? Are you going to tell me what my problem is?" He started stuttering and I could see the little beads of sweat form on his forehead. "Just forget it," I said getting up and grabbing my jacket.

"Brie," He said. I shook my head and walked over to the counter. The one time I forget my phone on my dresser is the one time I need it.

"Hey hon, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Can I use your phone? I need to call for a ride." She looked at me with obvious sympathy before handing me the phone. I thought for a second before calling Taylor. While it was ringing I turned around and saw Lucy talking to Troy, he glanced over at me and stared.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay," I said turning back around trying to ignore Troy, whose eye's were burning holes into my head.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Can you come and get me? I'm at the diner just outside of town. I'll explain more later."

"I'll be right there," she said. I sat down in the closest booth to me but the farthest away from him as he sat and looked at me from across the diner. I could see the wheels turning in his head about what to do to get out of whatever he just did and I was hoping that he wouldn't come near me but soon enough he stood up and walked over to the booth I was sitting in.

I didn't know what was taking Taylor so long but I wish she would just hurry up and get her so I didn't have to go through this right now.

"I'm sorry…" I glanced up and saw his eyes staring right back at me waiting for an answer. I didn't give him one. " I really am, I wasn't flirting with that girl, she was flirting with me," I scoffed and looked up at him my face clearly showing my disbelief. "I'm serious, she came up to me and started asking me how to get somewhere then all of the sudden she was pushing herself on me."

"Whatever Troy," I replied staring out the window praying for Taylor to arrive soon. "I'm just curious, what is my problem Troy?" He looked down at his lap probably fidgeting around with his hands.

"You don't have a problem Brie, you're perfect just the way you are, and that's why I love you so much, you're so amazingly beautiful inside and out, you're caring and generous, and I'm sorry that I said that because there is nothing wrong with you."

Looking up at him I could tell that he really meant it, so I gave him a small smile deciding to forgive him.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Are you going to finish this food over here?" We looked over a Lucy and nodded getting up and walking back to our original booth.

Ten minutes later when Taylor finally showed up we had finished our food and talked everything out, we were just exiting when I saw Taylors car pulling up to the diner. She got out and ran to me immediately asking if I was okay and yelling at Troy for doing something to hurt me even though she didn't even know what it was. It took me another ten minutes to calm her down and convince her that nothing was wrong and that she should go home and take a long bath to relax.

That night I talked to Troy on the phone for an hour and a half and for the rest of our lives he never said anything about me having a problem again.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, I have about 25 things so far and if you have an idea please send it in a review or a PM if you want. Review please and let me know if I should go on! :)**

**Feel free to suggest quotes or relationship pairings :)**

**Amanda!**


End file.
